High and Mighty
by LeDiz
Summary: Entry to Yma's Neglected Character competition! Yay! Anyway. Duncan Matthews and a school videointerview. That's about it...


****

DISCLAIMER: Why did the scientist install a knocker on his door? So he could win the no-bell prize! Ha ha ha… ha…

__

Hiya boils and ghouls! I'm feeling odd. But yes. Today's fanfic is posted because A) It was a challenge for Yma's Neglected Character Competition (as seen on the Nutboard) and I wanted to see how it looked aside from the Nut; B) I'm feeling guilty. My Evo-ness is leaving and I am very sad. It now only exists if others give me ideas; and C) What C? I felt the need to post!!! Luv ya all!

* * *

Dude, is that thing on? You're getting all the hair and stuff? 'Cause I don't want anyone thinking this is a fake up or anything. Can't believe the school wants to do this, but hey. What was the question again? Oh, right. Hey, look, I'm not prejudiced or anything, that's not what they want, is it? Cool. Yeah, cool…

Okay, first off. I gotta say, I don't think mutants are that bad.

Okay, so the blue ones are kinda freaky. And Summers? Well, who's kidding who, those eyeball things are way too dangerous, and dude, you can just tell he's gonna lose it. I mean, even before I knew he was a mutant I knew there was something wrong with the guy. And yeah, the whole flying spikes and whatever… kinda wrong.

But I don't have a thing against mutants. I can totally see how it would just be… like the next step? I've never really believed in aliens or whatever, but telepathy? You know, stuff where you use your mind to do stuff? Mind over matter?

Yeah, like we do in football. Good call, Jay! Yeah, you know, if you just know you can do something, if you fully believe in it, you'll be able to do it. It's like those people that walk on hot coals.

Anyway, my point is, I always thought there would be something else. How if we used the potential of our brains, we would be able to talk to each other through telepathy and move stuff around. Those kinda mutants are cool.

Yeah, I do know one. Jean Gray. She was my girlfriend for a while, but after this whole thing with her friends and stuff… I just couldn't handle the publicity that I knew was gonna happen, and she had too much going on… we had to break up. It was nothing serious, I mean, we're still friends, good friends, if you know what I mean, but we're just not going out anymore.

No, I haven't talked to her in a while. Well, we just haven't had time. You know, end of school… gotta fully buckle down and all that.

No, she's not going out with Summers. Why the hell would she do that? I mean, dude. Come on, she's still got the thing for me, it's just we can't- they live together, they're both mutants, of course their gonna spend a lot of time together! Look, do you want to meet my fist? Get me angry? 'Cause you're doing a really good job so far.

No, it's cool, man, I get it.

But you know, Jean's the kind of mutant I'm talking about. You know. The good kind. She's not gonna hurt anyone, is she? And look, I know Jean. She wouldn't go into people's heads without asking. And, I gotta tell you, if she had gone into my head before, I would be in a lot more trouble before now. She's the type that that white haired chick on the News was talking about, the type that works for good and stuff, you know?

Jean's not like most people, I'll admit. But not in the weird way. She's hot. And not just on the outside. She's got this amazing personality, you've got no idea, hey? And she's so nice to all these less fortunate people. I bet that's why she lived with all those fr- uhh… weirder mutants before. Like she was trying to make them feel better? 'Cause that's the type of person she is.

I bet she'd put helping people before anything else.

That's why she- why we had to break up.

So she could concentrate on helping her friends.

That really gets me, you know? I mean, I was trying to help her. I was being all supportive and stuff, but she just writes it off like I was doing something wrong. Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about man, half the school saw it. When those guys walked into the school, I was telling Jean how I'd stick by her.

And she treats me like I said something scum would be ashamed of.

She's gone all high and mighty these days. Like no one's good enough for her. Oh yeah, she tells you it's because she's nervous of how normal people treat her, but it's pretty obvious. She's just acting like being different makes her special. Now that really ticks me off. Just because she can do something freaky, that means we should look up to her?

It's the same as what Summers has always been like. Pathetic. Well, I can tell you, no way am I bowing down to them. Most of them are just plain weird, and they know it.

Yeah I'm fine.

Hey, can you turn it off? I think I wanna try this again. I don't think I really said how I feel to start with.


End file.
